The Wild and Untamed Things
by TaratheApple
Summary: After the first performance of The Rocky Horror Show, a young Tim Curry meets the real Dr. Frank-N-Furter. Is Frank the real deal or is this a bizarre prank that his fellow cast members had created?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A small theater called The Royal Court Theater was empty after a premier of _The Rocky Horror Show. _It was a mild summer night, almost twelve, and all the actors were celebrating the first show. A man, by the name of Tim Curry, walked out the back door being cautious of fan girls. Tim is the main character of _The Rocky Horror Show, _he plays Dr Frank-N-Furter, a mad scientist in drag. From the screams of ALOT of women in the audience, he surely had captured the hearts of them with his swooning voice.

Tim pulled out his cigarette carton from his pocket and put a cigarette into his mouth. "Can I bother you for a light?" he heard a sophisticated voice from above. "Sure man." He pulled out his lighter from his other pocket and lit his cigarette. He looked at the mysterious figure, and noticed the silhouette's features got more detailed as the figure got closer to him.

Tim finally realized the man's cloak and his very curly hair. He handed him the lighter, the man lit his cigarette and the flame lit up the man's entire face. His facial features became more clear to displayed the transvestite's face, Tim looked shocked to realize that the man looked similar to him (Without the make-up).

"What you never seen a real-life tranny before? I would be surprised given that you're portraying one in the show." the man spoke with such elegance that he became attractive to Tim. "No, it's just you look like me a tad bit. Are there any chance, perhaps, we're related by any way?" Tim was very nervous, he didn't know this stranger nor his motives.

"Nope," the transvestite handed his lighter back, "My name is Frank, pleasure to meet you Tim!" he said with a cheery tone, sticking out his hand for Tim to kiss it. Tim crossed his arms, ignoring his request. "How do you know my name?" he said, slightly arching his eyebrow. Frank chuckled while putting his hand down, "Your name is in the program, you play Dr. Frank-N-Furter. I've also seen you in a London production of Hair, you played Woof."

Tim's cheeks flushed from thinking how this bizarre man saw him naked before, he felt quite violated in a sense. "Y-Yes, I did." he said, exhaling smoke from his cigarette. "You have alot of talent, both in singing and acting. I would love it if you could perform in some of my…" Frank's mind wandered as he tried to come up with a word, "shows, yes shows." he said as he put out his cigarette.

"What kind of shows?" Tim slightly switched his position, also putting out his cigarette. "I write songs and choreograph dances for my guests, I throw alot of parties." the moonlight reflected against Frank's hair. "I dig, what kind of dances do you perform?" Tim leaned against the wall of the theater, slowly letting his fear slip away.

"Can-Can, tap dancing, and random simple dances. On rare occasions disco. You think you can do it?" Frank grinned widely antici—pating Tim's decision. "Alright, I could try, my schedule is pretty tight because of this Rocky gig." Tim shook hands with Frank, noticing his finger-less gloves that looked like the ones from the Frank-N-Furter costume.

Tim looked at his watch, "it's 12:30, in the morn." he stated looking into Frank's green eyes. "Why don't you come with me to my…erm…mansion, and stay for the night,maybe for a bite?" Frank sweetly asked, seducing Tim. As much as he wanted to go, he was thinking about his sister, Judy, and his mother. "I can't really, I'm expecting a call from my sister in the morning." he said with a slight disappointment, he was eager to visit this man's home and learn more about this "Interesting character".

"Oh, I have phones, you can call her in the morning." Frank convinced Tim to let every guard down. "Oh, alright." Tim smiled, he ran his fingers through his curly hair thinking over his impulsive decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Tim and Frank walked towards an old, red pick up truck and climbed in. The stench of cigarettes and fancy perfume flooded Tim's nose and made him gag. Frank smiled watching Tim rolled down the window, he slowly put the key into the ignition making Tim nervous. Tim didn't know this man nor his intentions. He could be insane, a murder or a rapist. That's what he's going to do, kill him so he can get the part of Dr. Frank-N-Furter.

He pushed these ridiculous thoughts aside, Frank was just offering him a job, and he accepted it. "_Never jump in a car with strangers, Timothy." _Tim kept repeating his mother's words over and over. He eventually snapped out of it, "Who are you?" he asked, puzzling this man's true character. "Frank." the transvestite replied, trying to navigate the truck out of the parking lot.

"Your last name?" Tim began to bite his pointer finger's nail. "My what?" Frank kept his focus on the road ahead, finally on the highway. "Your last name. Y'know, your second name. Mister?" his fear was rising. Frank panicked thinking of a last name, he didn't have one.

"Wensworth…Frank Wensworth." He turned to face Tim, and he looked backed at the road and he sighed. Tim calmed himself, he was too tired to fight. Frank gave a sincere answer, Wensworth sounds like a British last name. Tim let his guard down and he closed his eyes, he let his mind wander and he drifted off to sleep.

Frank lived in a isolated forest in a lavish castle in Denton, Ohio. Little did Tim know that his truck was special enough that can take him from London to Denton within hours. Tim awoke from his little nap and checked his watch, 1:45 a.m. , "Where are we?" he yawned. "My garage of my lovely abode. Do you mind if we walk a short distance? I don't have a back door." Frank asked.

Tim thought it was odd that a mansion didn't have a back door, alot of homes have back doors. "No I don't mind, but how are we going to see?It's pitch black out there." Tim unbuckled his seat belt as Frank pulled out a big flash light. "Trust me on this one." Frank looked at him, grinning 's only response was a nervous smile.

The two men got out of the car and followed a path leading straight to the "mansion's " door. Tim realized that this was a castle, not a mansion. Why did he lie saying this was a mansion? "This is a castle…" Tim narrowed his eyes as they approached. "And?" Frank replied, sensing no problem as he searched for his castle keys in his purse.

"You said you lived in a mansion, not a castle." Tim scoffed, "Don't get me wrong, it's a beautiful castle, but I wasn't expecting it." he crossed his arms looking at the sky. Frank looked at him, watching him lick his lips, making him swoon and drop his keys. Tim watched him pick them up, looking at his high heels and fishnets. Frank quickly picked up the keys and unlocked the door.

"Here we are, please come in" Frank held the door for his guest, staring at his butt in bell bottoms. Tim was in awe of the lobby, random antiques and unique objects everywhere. The decor was odd to him , but he can't judge really, he wasn't an interior design himself. In Tim's apartment, instead of dinning chairs for his table, he used a ratty couch he found in a garage sale. "Groovy place, I dig it." he smiled at Frank as he locked the door.

_Great, he's holding me hostage _Tim thought to himself, as Frank looked at him seductively. "Thank you, most of these things I picked up from my travels." said Frank as he took his cloak off reveling his lingerie. Tim was shocked, "Where'd you get your…outfit?" his outfit looked just like the one Sue designed for _The Rocky Horror Show_. "You like it?" he said as he slowly turned around, "I made it myself?" .

"That's a Sue Blaine design." Tim crossed his arms again, shifting his hips. "I know Sue," Frank replied "you can say we are close." he said as he winked at him seductively. Tim became slight aroused and began to fancy Frank. Frank hung his cloak on the coat rack, a maid slid down a banister laughing all the way.

Tim jumped, "MY GOODNESS! you scared me, Patricia!What are you doing here?" he asked the woman noticing how her hair was orange and not a dark brown like it usually is. "Patrica?" the woman questioned him, "I am Magenta the domestic." she said as she got off the railing. She had a thick Transylvanian accent, just like in the play.

Tim watched as a man with a hump on his back walk in with a women dressed in sequence (somewhat similar to Susan Blaine's design for Columbia's costume, but not quite.). Tim also noticed how the man,the woman, and Magenta who looked like his fellow actors in the Rocky Horror Show, Richard, Patricia, and Little Nell. He was furious, he turned to Frank, "Is this a joke?" Frank was confused. "What do you mean?" Frank was puzzled, at slight insulted of his guest's behavior.

"This is bloody ridiculous! Ritz, Nell, Pat, cut the shit ok? This isn't funny." Tim clenched his fists, his face was a bright red. The woman with sequence looked at Frank, "Frankie what the fuck is he talking about?" she gave him a slight attitude. "Columbia, Magenta, go to your Raff,get me a bottle of my good wine and two glasses." Frank commanded as the trio departed.

"What's going on here?!" Tim raised his voice, demanding an answer. Frank approached him and put his arm around his shoulders, "Come and have a drink with me and I'll tell you everything." he smiled as they walked to a door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Tim and Frank entered the library in a swift manner, they both sat opposite of each other. The atmosphere was intense and quiet, it wasn't until Riff Raff served them the wine where the mood was less tense. Tim stared at Frank, sipping on his wine. "Who are you, Mister 'Frank Wensworth' ?" he put his glass down and crossed his legs.

Frank sighed, "My real name is Dr. Frank-N-Furter." Tim shook his head. "No, Frank-N-Furter isn't real, he's a **fictional** character in a **fictional **play." He wanted a real answer, he wanted to know who this man really is. "The play isn't fictional…it's true." Frank took a big sip of wine. Tim stood up, "IT'S NOT REAL! It's a play that my friend Richard O'Brien had written." he was panting from all his anger.

Frank closed his eyes and shook his head, "He did write it, yes, but the story…my story,is true. I told him my story through our dreams.". Tim sat down, "I can't believe this!" he took another sip of his wine. "Oh you better believe it baby! Astral projection, that's when people can visit each other's dreams. I knew he could tell my story to the world, so I visited his dreams and told him the whole story."

Tim didn't really believe in lucid dreaming, but he found Frank's story somewhat believable. "Brad and Janet? That's all true?" He asked, slowly letting his guard down. "Yes, except I gave Janet oral. I was afraid of her vagina actually!" Frank laughed but Tim only giggled. Tim sighed, "Alright," he stood up and walked towards Frank, "I believe you, I apologize for my actions. And if you want me to leave, I don't blame you." he stuck out his hand for a handshake.

Instead of a handshake, Frank kissed his hand, "Can I beg you to stay?" he gave Tim the puppy eyes. Tim didn't say anything, Frank took his index and began to suck on it. He took his finger out of his mouth, and Tim put his hand back at his side, he wanted Frank here and now. Frank stood up and held Tim's hands, "I could do so much more, so much much more, just let me show you." he whisper into his ear and then licked his ear lobe.

Frank began to embrace Tim more, and then he looked him straight in the eyes before passionately stopped and smiled at each other. "Let's go to my room!" Frank winked at him, and squeezed his butt, Tim blushed.

As a pair of young lovers, they rushed into the elevator. They began to make-out again, with their fingers entangled in each other's hair. Frank stopped the elevator in his pink lab and he skipped to a curtain and pulled the drawstring. The curtain a small room revealing a large, round bed with a silk blanket and pillows with the letter "F" embroidered into some throw pillows.

Tim ran to the bed and jumped on it, quickly taking off his socks,shoes, and bell bottoms. Frank moved to straddle Tim and they made out again; feeling his embrace made him feel secure. Frank took off Tim's shirt and then he began to slowly kiss him to his waistline. He groped Tim through his underwear and he began to caress his balls. Tim moaned, "More, baby…More…" he began to run his fingers through Frank's hair. Frank licked his lips staring at his bulge, he slowly removed his briefs revealing his massive cock.

Frank took his cock in his hand and moving it up and down, from the shaft to the tip. Then, he put him in his mouth, sucking and biting on Tim like he was a lollipop. Faster and faster, he picked up the pace, causing Tim's hips to buckle and pre-cum began to fill Frank's mouth.

Frank swallowed and began to suck on Tim's nut, Tim gripped on the blankets releasing more and more cum causing him to moan. Frank swallowed again and began to give Tim a hickey in his inner thigh near his panty meat. "You like, Timmy?" Frank asked seductively, yet child-like. Tim weakly nodded, wanting more of him.

Frank unhooked his stockings from his suspenders and taking off his panties and he threw them in Tim's face. Tim took them and sniffed the panties getting a temporary high from them. He wanted Frank inside of him, so deep that he can feel him twitch inside.

"Now it's my turn!" Frank laid down and as he hoped, Tim went down on him. Tim didn't really know anything about gay sex, so he just mimicked Frank's gestures. He licked, nibbled, and sucked until Frank was fully hard like his member. Tim swallowed, accidentally choking on Frank's cum and he suddenly sat up coughing. "Oh my baby!My sweet, sweet baby!" Frank said patting on his back, "Here lie down on your tummy, I'm going to give you a nice massage.".

Tim did what Frank had told him to do, Frank got into a position where his cock was on his ass was like a hotdog in a bun. He reached for the massage oil on a small table, applied the oil on his hands, and began to massage Tim's back. Tim was moaning and relaxing from this godly massage he was receiving.

"You like this don't you?" Frank said lightly circulating his hands on Tim's back and slowly moving to his shoulders, "Oh, you have alot of…tension. I know what can cure your stress." he said softly. "what's that?" Tim curiously ask. "THIS!" Frank said as he forced himself into Tim.

Tim violently thrashed, moaning very loud as Frank began to thrust into him felt high off of the pain and pleasure within each moan. Frank picked up the pace, "I'm gonna! I'm gonna!" his orgasm interrupted him as he came in Tim. He panted, "Ok, it's your turn." he said in between each breath as he forcefully tossed Tim on his back.

Frank sat on Tim, allowing him to take him in one sitting. He was in reverse cowgirl position and he began to ride him. "OH! FRANK!..FASTER! FASTER!." Frank obeyed him, going faster and faster. "Cum for me, cum in my ass! DO IT!" Frank screamed. Tim came hard and he orgasmed very loudly, Frank joined in. After the third and final spurt, Frank climbed off of him and cuddled beside Tim.

They kissed passionately for a few minutes and then continued to cuddle. "Best sex ever!" Frank exclaimed. "Really" Tim asked, hoping he was serious. "No…I've had better. I'm guessing this is your first time having sex with a male?" Frank questioned. "Correct." Tim was disappointed and quite embarrassed.

"Oh don't be like that!" Frank kissed his nose and turned to his side, "Goodnight, my darling." Tim went to lie on his side to spoon with the rest of the night, the lovers spooned as the rested peacefully…


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4

Tim woke up feeling like a different man. He couldn't tell what exactly changed about him, but he felt different and quite odd. He turned to his side to look at Frank, Is this real life? Did he really have sex with an alien? Or was it a dream? Frank-N-Furter turned on his side to look at Tim, "Good morning." he smiled and caressed Tim's face. "...Morning..." Tim replied, turning away from Frank making him disappointed.

"What's wrong baby?" Frank looked concerned of Tim's attitude, he started to stroke his side. "N-Nothing, I'm just tired, I just woke up." He rubbed his eyes as Frank sat up. "What time is it?" He yawned, looking at Frank. Frank looked at the clock on the table on the side of his bed, "Almost 12 pm." Frank yawned. "Shit! I'm suppose to call my sister!" He panicked, "Do you have a phone, Frank?"

"It's on the table right next to you." Frank ran his fingers through his hair and he got up, "I'm going to shower, darling, I'll return." he smirked as Tim sat on the side of the bed, quickly dialing the number and praying that she'll pick up. "Hello?" a woman's voice was heard from the phone. "Judy?" Tim's tension began to ease. "Timothy? Is that you?" she asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Tim...I liked to be called Tim" He sighed, she laughed. "I'm only teasing you, brother. Mom wants us to check on you,since Ju-" He cut her off, "That's in the past now, I'm starting to move on..." . "Tim, noone recovers from a break-up that quickly, especially if you guys were supposed to get married." A slight concern was heard from Judy's voice.

Frank walked in with nothing but a towel on his head, Tim turned to look at Frank and he observed his body as his sister was still talking on the phone, "Hello? Tim are you listening?" he snapped out of his daze. "I met someone." Tim quickly added, he looked at Frank who was grinning widely and blushing. "Oh really? Who is she?" Judy was puzzled. Tim panicked, he didn't want to tell his sister that he has a boyfriend, he came from a religious family. "You don't know her, he's very beautiful!" He looked at Frank and smiled, Frank was tearing up.

"You mean 'she'?" Judy sounded suspicious of her brother. "Yes,I mean 'she' ," Tim laughed nervously, "I'm sorry, Judy, I didn't get to go to bed until late." he sighed as Frank approached him and started to give Tim a back massage. "That party was crazy, huh?" Judy laughed, and Tim only giggled. "Listen, I'm meeting a friend, I have to go." She said, Tim looked up at Frank and Frank kissed him. "Goodbye Jude. I love you sis!" Tim said as she hung up the phone.

Frank took the phone from Tim's hand and put it on the base. He caressed his face and he kissed his lips, "Did you really mean that, Tim?" Frank gazed into his eyes. "Yes I did, Frank-N-Furter. You're beautiful and I'm falling in love with you." Tim kissed Frank, "Come on and get ready, I want to take you out to lunch." Frank frowned and shook his head.

"Can't I have to go see my mother after I drop you off, she is the Queen of Transsexual Transylvania." Frank smiled, Tim started to put his clothes on. "I can just call a cab." He said, struggling to put on his bell bottoms. "That won't be necessary, you're in Denton, Ohio..." Frank said as his smile faded away and Tim's fear grew. "WHAT!?" Tim jumped on his feet, "You must be joking." Frank shook his head.

"My truck is also a space craft." Frank smiled to ease Tim's anxiety. "When will I get back?" Tim questioned, Frank shrugged. "45 minutes, don't worry babe I'll get you home." Frank kissed him on the forehead, "Just let me get some clothes on." They both laughed as Frank walked away, with Tim staring at his ass.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter three~

Tim was getting ready for the fifth showing of the Rocky Horror Show, until Richard O'Brien noticed something. "I guess you moved on pretty quickly." He said, going silent afterwards. Tim looked down in between his legs and noticed a hickey on his inner thigh then he looked at Richard. "Fun night, huh?" he added and let out a small chuckle, Tim blushed. "Yeah, it was." Tim continued to put on his make-up, "So, who is this lucky lady?" Richard smiled. Tim was flustered and he didn't know what to say, he didn't want to come out as bi-sexual. He didn't want anyone to know about Frank, noone would believe him.

But Frank did say he knew Richard, or could he be lying. "Fr-Frank his name...is Frank." Tim said with a sigh. Richard looked him in the eyes, "...N-Furter?" he asked, knowing who he meant. Tim nodded, "He told me that he knew you." he added, and Richard sighed. "So you know where 'The Denton Affair' came from, eh?" Richard looked slightly embarrassed, Tim said nothing. "Just don't tell anyone about me and Frank, dig?" Tim stood up and walked towards Richard, "I won't tell a soul." Richard shook Tim's hand in agree.

"Say, is Frank here?" Richard ask curiously, Tim shrugged. "He told me he was going to his mother's for lunch, I don't know if he's staying for the night." he said as he was touching up his make-up and adjusting his costume.

During the "Hot Patootie" song, Tim was scanning the small audience for Frank while still being in character. Then he saw him, right next to his mother, Mrs. Patricia Curry. Tim's face turned white and he was worried that Frank would introduce himself as "Tim's boyfriend" instead of his own name. He glared down at them, he said something flirty and she giggled like a school girl. 'How dare he flirt with my mother, I'm his man!' he thought to himself. When the time came that he had to "kill" Eddie, he used his full on rage.

Tim didn't like the fact that Frank was flirting with his mother. Instead of acting mad, he was really furious, and he used it to his advantage.


End file.
